


Swept Off My Feet by the White Knight

by StBridget



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: The White Knight has nothing on Magnum in the bedroom.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Swept Off My Feet by the White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Magnum PI is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Was in the mood for a little smut after Wish Fulfillment. :)

Katsumoto snorted. Magnum looked over to where his lover was sitting on the couch, feet kicked up on the coffee table, reading the latest White Knight book.

“What, are my daring exploits that unbelievable?” Magnum teased. He was used to Katsumoto’s ribbing about the books (“Oh, come on, Magnum, you can’t expect me to believe you actually did that”), and it didn’t really bother him.

“Oh, they’re unbelievable, but not as unbelievable as your prowess in the bedroom,” Katsumoto retorted.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Magnum shot back, but it stung. _Don’t get upset. He’s talking about the White Knight, not you._

“Yeah, but you’ve never tried this with me.” Katsumoto cleared his throat and read from the book. “’_What’s a beautiful woman like you doing all by yourself_ ?”

“What’s so bad about that?” Magnum didn’t want to admit it, but he’d started conversations like that a time or two. Robin probably did get that from listening to Magnum.

“Oh, there’s more.” Katsumoto continued to read. “_’Let me buy you a drink. A woman such as you shouldn’t be drinking alone.’ He signaled the bartender. ‘A glass of your best for the most beautiful woman here.’_” Katsumoto flipped a couple of pages. “_’Let’s dance. I want to sweep you across the dance floor while I’m swept away by your beauty.’_”

Magnum cringed. At least he’d never said anything like that. Wait, had he? Did Robin get that from him? Oh, god, he hoped not. “Yeah, that’s pretty bad. Robin writes a damn good action scene, but his romantic scenes leave something to be desired.”

Katsumoto set the book aside. “I can’t believe women fall for that crap.”

“I don’t know, women like to feel special, and he’s making her feel special,” Magnum said. He felt he had to defend the White Knight, even if it wasn’t really him.

“Like that?” Katsumoto asked in disbelief. “There’s got to be better ways. Would you ever use a line like that on a woman?”

“I don’t tend to pick up women in bars. You know that,” Magnum said, sidestepping the question.

“Suppose you did,” Katsumoto said. “How would you do it?”

“Not like that,” Magnum said. Because he wouldn’t, right?

“So, how would you?” Katsumoto challenged.

“You really want to know?” Magnum asked. He desperately hoped Katsumoto would say no.

“Yeah, I do.”

Magnum shoved Katsumoto’s feet off the coffee table and sat down on it facing his lover, frantically trying to come up with something better. “You know, I couldn’t help but notice you here all by yourself. Would you like some company?”

Katsumoto wasn’t impressed. “That’s supposed to be better?”

“What? I’m being friendly. Setting her at ease,” Magnum defended himself.

“Okay, fine. Keep going,” Katsumoto said.

Crap, he had to come up with more? “I know it can be lonely in a strange town all by yourself. Would you like someone to show you around?” Magnum tried.

“Really, Magnum? You’re trying to seduce her, not be her tour guide,” Katsumoto said.

Okay, so that failed. Magnum’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Fine, I suck at this. I told you I don’t pick up women in bars. I’m much better in the bedroom.”

“You’ve never swept me off my feet,” Katsumoto said.

Magnum looked at his lover, sharply. “You complaining?”

“Nope. Sex is pretty fantastic, but I’m just saying, you’ve never made me feel special,” Katsumoto said. It was casual, but there was an edge to his voice.

Magnum searched Katsumoto’s eyes, trying to peer into his soul and see what he was really thinking. Katsumoto just stared back. “Well, I’m going to have to change that,” Magnum said. It wouldn’t do for Katsumoto to think he wasn’t special.

“Yeah? How are you going to do that?” Katsumoto asked.

“By worshipping you.” Holding Katsumoto’s gaze, Magnum picked up his hand and kissed Katsumoto’s palm. “By lavishing attention on every inch of you so you have no doubt just how special you are.” Magnum kissed each of Katsumoto’s fingers in turn, hoping to convey just how much Katsumoto meant to him.

Katsumoto shifted uncomfortably. “Magnum, you don’t have to. . .”

Magnum laid a finger on Katsumoto’s lips, shushing him. “I want to.”

Katsumoto shoved Magnum’s hand away and yanked his own out of Magnum’s grip. “Stop it, Magnum. This isn’t a game.”

Magnum was hurt to think Katsumoto thought Magnum would think their relationship was a game. Maybe he’d never said it, but Magnum certainly thought it was more. He had to make sure Katsumoto knew that. Magnum recaptured Katsumoto’s hand. “Gordon, this isn’t a game. I wouldn’t demean our relationship like that. Let me show you what you mean to me.” Magnum gazed steadily at Katsumoto, letting his sincerity shine through.

Katsumoto seemed to believe Magnum. He sat back down. “Show me.”

Magnum set out to do just that. He went back to kissing Katsumoto’s fingers, one by one, letting his lips flutter over the tips in just barely there brushes. He reached the pinky, then returned to Katsumoto’s middle finger, sucking it into his mouth. Magnum ran his tongue over every ridge, mapping it. His eyes never left Katsumoto’s face.

Katsumoto’s gaze grew heated. “Is that all you’ve got?” he said, but Magnum knew Katsumoto was teasing him now.

Magnum released Katsumoto’s finger with a loud pop. “Not at all.” He leaned forward and captured Katsumoto’s lips in a gentle kiss, then deepened it. Katsumoto let out a low moan, and Magnum took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Katsumoto’s mouth, caressing Katsumoto’s tongue with his own.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart but hovered with their faces inches apart. They were both panting slightly. “You taste so good,” Magnum said.

Katsumoto leaned in for another kiss, short, but passionate. “Mmm. So do you.”

Magnum leaned close, mouth against Katsumoto’s ear, hot breath ghosting across it. “I could kiss you all night,” he said, “but I can think of better things to do.”

Katsumoto gave a half-hearted laugh. “You’re really laying it on thick.”

Christ, did Katsumoto really think Magnum thought so little of him? Did Katsumoto think Magnum was just in it for the sex, a good, hard fuck a few times a week? Surely, Katsumoto couldn’t think that. They spent almost all their free time together; Katsumoto practically lived at the guest house these days. But, thinking back on it, Magnum had never taken his time with Katsumoto, had never made love to him. That was going to change.

Magnum rested his hands on Katsumoto’s thighs, squeezing gently. Magnum ran his tongue along the rim of Katsumoto’s ear. “I mean it, Gordon. Why won’t you believe me?”

Katsumoto’s breath hitched as Magnum nipped at his ear lobe. “I didn’t think. . .”

Magnum laid a line of kisses across Katsumoto’s jaw and down his neck. Katsumoto arched his neck to give Magnum better access. Magnum pulled aside Katsumoto’s collar and sucked hard at his collar bone, sucking a deep bruise into the smooth skin. Magnum watched it bloom with satisfaction. The deep red was barely visible in Katsumoto’s dark skin, but Magnum knew it was there. He leaned in once more for a deep kiss, fusing their lips together. Magnum swallowed Katsumoto’s breath, swallowed the small whimpers Katsumoto let out. “Don’t, Gordon,” Magnum said when they broke apart. “Don’t think I don’t love you.”

Katsumoto gasped. Magnum had never said the words, but that didn’t mean he didn’t mean them. He wasn’t going to make a big deal of it, though, wasn’t going to make Katsumoto say it back. In fact, Magnum didn’t even give Katsumoto a chance to say anything, smothering any words with a heated kiss.

Magnum’s fingers traced the line of Katsumoto’s collar, following the slight v where the top button was open. Magnum smoothly undid the next button and kissed the skin that was revealed. He undid the next button, then the next, punctuating each one with a kiss until all the buttons were undone. He gently pulled the shirt apart and nuzzled at Katsumoto’s belly button.

Katsumoto giggled, honest to god giggled. Magnum couldn’t help grinning into Katsumoto’s stomach. “That tickles, Thomas.”

“Sorry,” Magnum said, not sorry at all. He stood up and tugged Katsumoto until he was standing as well. Magnum ran his hands lightly up Katsumoto’s sides. Katsumoto giggled again. Magnum grasped Katsumoto’s shirt and slid it slowly off, watching, enraptured, as cloth slid away to reveal muscular arms. Katsumoto wasn’t obviously built, but his arms were well-defined, and Magnum watched the muscles shift as Katsumoto gripped Magnum’s shirt tightly. “Beautiful,” Magnum said, reverently, bending to kiss Katsumoto once more.

“Too many clothes,” Katsumoto whined when the kiss ended. He fumbled at the buttons of Magnum’s Hawaiian shirt, but Magnum stilled his hands.

“Bed. Then naked,” Magnum said.

Magnum led Katsumoto slowly up the stairs, pausing on each step to kiss him, each kiss lasting longer than the last. The kisses were nearly feral by the time they reached the bedroom. Magnum lowered Katsumoto to the bed, crawling on top of Katsumoto to continue the kissing.

Katsumoto shoved at Magnum’s chest. “Naked. You promised me naked.”

“You first”. Magnum licked a long stripe down Katsumoto’s torso to the waistband of Katsumoto’s dress slacks. Katsumoto’s whole body shivered with pleasure. Magnum undid Katsumoto’s belt and zipper and drew his slacks off. He mouthed at Katsumoto’s hard cock through his briefs, already stained with precome.

Katsumoto’s hands fisted in Magnum’s hair, not forcing him, just holding him in place. Magnum loved the feel and hummed happily, sending the vibration through Katsumoto’s cock and causing him to buck up.

Magnum placed an arm across Katsumoto’s hips. “Easy, Gordon.”

“Thomas, more! Please, more!” Katsumoto begged.

Magnum slid Katsumoto’s briefs off in one smooth motion. He tongued at the tip of Katsumoto’s cock, lapping up a bead of precome, savoring the salty, slightly bitter taste. “So, so good, baby. Can’t get enough.”

Katsumoto pushed down on Magnum’s head. “Suck me, Thomas.”

Magnum was happy to oblige. He licked along the vein of Katsumoto’s cock, then took the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly. Katsumoto groaned, and his hands tightened in Magnum’s hair. It was just this side of painful, and it only served to spur Magnum on. He slowly sank further down on Katsumoto’s cock and slid up just as slowly.

  
  


“Faster,” Katsumoto urged.

Magnum set up a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down. Katsumoto let out a litany of moans. “So close, Thomas.”

Magnum took Katsumoto as deep as he could and sucked hard. Katsumoto came with a shout. Magnum swallowed every drop and pulled off with a pop. He licked his lips in satisfaction. “So hot.”

“C’mere,” Katsumoto slurred, making a lazy motion with his hand.

Magnum crawled up Katsumoto’s body and kissed him deeply, then rolled on his side, laying his head on Katsumoto’s chest.

“God, I can barely move, and you’re still dressed,” Katsumoto said.

Magnum traced lazy patterns on Katsumoto’s chest. “Don’t worry about me. This is all about you.”

“I’d protest, but I don’t have the energy,” Katsumoto said. There was silence for a minute. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“When you said you loved me.”

Magnum stared into Katsumoto’s dark brown eyes, distraught to see fear and uncertainty there. Magnum couldn’t have that. He kissed Katsumoto again. “Yeah, I meant it. I love you.”

Katsumoto sighed in relief. “Good. I love you, too, but I was afraid to say it.”

That called for another kiss. “Never be afraid to say anything to me, Gordon. I would do anything for you.”

“I’m starting to believe it,” Katsumoto said.

“You’d better,” Magnum said. He smirked at Katsumoto, trying to lighten the mood. “Now, wasn’t that better than anything the White Knight could come up with?”

Katsumoto laughed. “Yeah, Thomas. Yeah, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the few I've extensively revised. I went back and expanded the first part to be more from Magnum's point of view because the first draft was too impersonal, and I really wanted the feelings. I almost rewrote the ending to get Magnum naked and sated, but decided not to.
> 
> This was supposed to be PWP, but the feelings crept in. These boys don't like to do what I say. Someday, I will do straight up PWP.


End file.
